


Dark Truths

by InsainCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Mabel trust's Stan and betrays her brother's trust. Dipper isnt sure who he should trust anymore. But after nearly 20 years past, he is sertan. The boy (or should i say man now) comes back from what seems to be the dead to reclaim what is his. How will everyone deal with this? Dark Lies connection. T for more than Language. Character Deaths. Pairings. Feels Will Die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper fell to the ground with a 'thud'. He blinked hazily at the sight before him. Mabel had let the portal open, betraying his trust. He rubbed his head as he sat up on his knees before looking to the triangular machine, the edges around it brought to life by a hazy blue. He got up and shot his sister a look of betrayal, but quickly wiped it away from his face before Mabel could look to him. Mabel gave a worry but curious face as she got to her feet, Dipper joining her as well.

Just as the two got on their feet they heard their grunkle groan in pain, or was he really their great uncle? A second later they heard a 'zap' from the machine, and both snapped towards it. A few more bone sounding 'zap's and the portal began to move, to take a figure, and out stepped a man looking the same age as Stan, but a bit more in shape, wearing a trench coat and goggles.

Dipper and Mabel gasp. "Who-who is that?" Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, asked with great uncertainty.

Grunkle Stan looked up and wiped his brow of dirt, "The Aurthor of the Journals. My Brother." Stan stated in a bit of awe as the other man took off his goggles, his trench coat swaying to the breeze that came out of nowhere. Dipper and Mabel's mouth dropped. The author of the Journals.. Stan's brother?! Dipper repeated in his mind.

The whole ordeal had been explained and mostly solved. The FBI left in a hurry a while ago when they were told by Grunkle Ford to leave as he acted like their boss. It had been a few hours since everything, the atmosphere had calmed, but something still bugged Dipper.

Mabel went against her brother's trust. What if it wasnt Ford who came out of that portal. Ford seemed upset at Stan for opening it up again anyways. But.. what if Mabel did it often. Went completely against him? They were supposed to trust each other. And with what she pulled today, could she really be trusted?

This war went on and on inside Dipper's head. It was some time before He remembered Stan's back story. Of how Stan just thought of going against his brother, how that pulled them apart for the worse. Would that happen to him and Mabel?

From what he could see, he had two options. Forgive and Forget, or Act and pull away. Which would it be... Dipper thought about it, growing frustrated, walking down simulated paths of what could happen on ether end in his head. Weighing the pro's and the cons.. Nether was good. They were both so fair.

If he forgave and forgot, Mabel would likely do it again. If he acted and pulled away, they would end up like their Grunkles. Which was it going to be..?

Dipper watched his reflection. It was only an hour before his bed time, and he was already exhausted. Which was it going to be...? An eye blinked at him from his shadow as Dipper continued to ponder. There must be a third option... There is always a third option.

An hour later Dipper went to bed, Mabel lugging behind him. They talked a bit before he felt himself start to drift away.

"Hey Dipper?" A sweet voice cut through he silence. He let out a mutter for a response.

"You think we'll end up like Grunkle Stan and Ford?" Mabel asked in a hush concerned voice.

"Of coarse not." he sighed and drifted to the bliss of dreams. Mabel turned to the ceiling, wondering what would happen if they did. She hopped too, that they wouldn't end like that.


	2. Hiatus Note

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this. 

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester. 

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art. 

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely. 

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs. 

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time. 

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it. 

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions   
-UncleAuntieFeli

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEW! I know. Short ass chapter! But dont worry. Its just the first chapter. It will get good after this.


End file.
